The present invention relates to an image reading-out apparatus, such as a copy machine and a scanner, having a large liquid-crystal display, forming an entering operation displaying section and a read-out image processing section, that can be set in a prominent position for an operator.
A well-known image reading-out apparatus, a copy machine, etc., has a document table such as a transparent glass board set on a box-like main body and a cover set over the document table, almost the same size as the table, for pressing a document that has been set on the document table towards the table and preventing leakage of a reading light beam to upwards. Provided around the document table and cover is an entering operation unit for an input operation to a fax machine and a display unit such as a small liquid-crystal display.
A well-known image reading-out apparatus has a small liquid-crystal display for an entering operation or displaying as described above. Such a small liquid-crystal display, however, cannot display large items due to a limited displaying area, thus having difficulty in understanding displayed items and operation items for an operator to operate.
A small liquid-crystal display used for a multifunctional or sophisticated copy machine also cannot simultaneously display several function items. An operator selects selection buttons that appear on the display one after another while the displayed menu is changing to access to a desired function, thus generating complicated multi-windows. When an image is displayed on a small liquid-crystal display after several times of menu changing, an operator himself or herself sometimes has difficulty in knowing that the image displayed now belongs to which window, thus causing difficulty in operation.
Processing an image read out by an image reading-out apparatus such as a scanner is usually performed by reading a document set on a digitizer and entering positions to be edited via a point entering means directly on the document. The positions to be edited and entered via the point entering means are directed onto the document actually set on the digitizer.
Image edition via this type of read-out image processing unit sometimes causes positional displacement between the positions directed on an actual document and those on an image on screen, which further causes positional displacement between the positions directed on the document and those on an image printed on an image forming medium such as a sheet of paper. This is caused by positional displacement that occurs when the image has been read out and is copied during edition.
A purpose of the present invention is, in order to solve the above problems, to provide an image reading-out apparatus that is easy to operate and view by providing a large display unit on a cover of a document table that is easy to view for an operator and has a large area or on an automatic document feeding mechanism provided with the cover, capable of parallel displaying of operation menus and displaying of a large edition window for processing an image read out by a scanner, etc.
To achieve the above purpose, an image reading-out apparatus according to a basic structure of the present invention is provided at least with a document table made of a transparent material that passes an image reading light beam and having a flat surface on which a document can be set and a cover that presses the document set on the document table and prevents the image reading light beam from leakage, the apparatus including a display/edition unit that has: a display section having a large area for displaying an image that has been read-out via the image reading light beam and an edition-operation menu for the image; a command entering section for entering an edition operation command by a touch to the read-out image displayed on the display unit; and a control section that controls displaying of the read-out image and the edition operation command and entering of the edition operation command by a touch, the display/edition unit being provided at a position so as not to obstruct the cover from depressing the document and preventing the image reading light beam from leakage.
It is preferable for an image reading-out apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, in the image reading-out apparatus according to the basic structure, that the display/edition unit is shaped in a rectangle to cover a glass board that forms the document table set on an image forming apparatus and is formed of a flat cover that is hinged on one upper leg of the rectangle, the display unit being constructed of a large liquid-crystal display screen set on the cover, and the command enter unit being constructed of a touch panel set on the large liquid-crystal display screen.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the display/edition unit may have a protector that protects a surface of the large liquid-crystal display screen and has an open/close function of shielding or opening the large liquid-crystal display screen according to need.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the above structure, the protector may be formed of an endless belt having a shield portion for obstructing light from passing therethrough, a positioning portion engaged with an edge and another edge of the touch panel to restrict an open state and a shield state, and an opening portion larger than the large liquid-crystal display screen, the protector being set between a first and a second roller, an output shaft of a drive motor being fixed at one of the rollers to rotate with the roller.
The image reading-out apparatus according to the above structure may further include an open/close switch provided along the large liquid-crystal display screen, for switching the protector to open or close. In the structure, the open/close switch may be used as a switch for power-on or -off for the large liquid-crystal display screen and the touch panel.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention, the large liquid-crystal display screen having the touch panel may have a slant angle adjustment mechanism having a rotary supporting shaft for supporting both edges of a leg of the large liquid-crystal display screen, an elliptic cam provided rear side of another leg against the one leg at which the rotary supporting shaft is attached and an angle adjustment dial fixed at a rotary shaft for rotating the elliptic cam, for adjusting the elliptic cam while rotating.
It is preferable for an image reading-out apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention, in the image reading-out apparatus according to the basic structure, that the display/edition unit is constructed of an automatic document feeding mechanism shaped in a rectangle to cover a glass board that forms the document table set on an image forming apparatus and hinged on one upper leg of the rectangle and having an upper document feeding tray and a lower document discharging tray, the display unit being constructed of a large liquid-crystal display screen set at a lower stage of the automatic document feeding mechanism, and the command enter unit being constructed of a touch panel set on the large liquid-crystal display screen.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the second aspect of the present invention, the display/edition unit may have a protector that protects a surface of the large liquid-crystal display screen and has an open/close function of shielding or opening the large liquid-crystal display screen according to need.
In the above structure, the protector may be formed of an endless belt having a shield portion for obstructing light from passing therethrough, a positioning portion engaged with an edge and another edge of the touch panel to restrict an open state and a shield state, and an opening portion larger than the large liquid-crystal display screen, the protector being set between a first and a second roller, an output shaft of a drive motor being fixed at one of the rollers to rotate with the roller.
In the above structure, the image reading-out apparatus may further have an open/close switch provided along the large liquid-crystal display screen, for switching the protector to open or close. Moreover, the open/close switch may also be used as a switch for power-on or -off for the large liquid-crystal display screen and the touch panel.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the above passing therethrough, a positioning portion engaged with an edge and another edge of the touch panel to restrict an open state and a shield state, and an opening portion larger than the large liquid-crystal display screen, the protector being set between a first and a second roller, an output shaft of a drive motor being fixed at one of the rollers to rotate with the roller.
In the above structure, the image reading-out apparatus may further have an open/close switch provided along the large liquid-crystal display screen, for switching the protector to open or close. Moreover, in the structure, the open/close switch may also be used as a switch for power-on or -off for the large liquid-crystal display screen and the touch panel.
In the image reading-out apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention, the large liquid-crystal display screen having the touch panel may have a slant angle adjustment mechanism having a rotary supporting shaft for supporting both edges of a leg of the large liquid-crystal display screen, an elliptic cam provided rear side of another leg against the one leg at which the rotary supporting shaft is attached and an angle adjustment dial fixed at a rotary shaft for rotating the elliptic cam, for adjusting the elliptic cam while rotating.